The love that couldn't be
by LadySariku
Summary: Kenshin is the poorest of the farmers of the land and Karou is a princess what chance could they possibly have? And what about Sanosuke and Megumi? Rating may go up...
1. Only the start

A lone farmer was out in the field, long after the others had gone inside. He was the poorest of the farmers, and had to work long hours just to scrape by. With a dirt-caked hand he reached up from his place in the field to uselessly try to brush his crimson bangs from his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He surveyed the field with weary eyes, then sighed and picked up his hoe and started towards his tiny hut. It was a long trek there, and he was bone weary when he reached the entrance. Silently, he dropped his hoe in a corner, and then sleepily crawled into the load of straw he called a 'bed' and fell asleep immediately, dreaming of better things and a better life.

"**No! I will NOT marry one of those**_** idiots**_** you call suitors**!" scornfully shouted a rather fearsome looking girl to her father. She was a slight girl of seventeen, with liquid obsidian eyes and gleaming raven hair, a beauty that would make any man turn for a second look. The down side was that she had a _terrible_ temper, much unlike the peasant girls that lived in nearby villages. Her eyes were livid with anger, and she jerked her head around angrily. The man sat calmly through it all, watching her from where he sat. **"Daughter, you must. I need an heir for the kingdom, and you must marry and that's that,**" said her father placidly. It was then the girl stormed out, leaving a chuckling father and several bewildered servants who had been listening to the conversation the whole time. The felt sympathy for the young princess, forced by her father to marry since his wife had died so suddenly…..

A tired looking servant walked up to him and asked quietly, **"Should I try to get her to come around, sir?"** and bowed respectively. The man nodded wisely and said **"Do so and my dear Megumi, you always seem to have a way to get her to see things right…" **and gently forced her to look up at him, his eyes shining softly. **"Someday pet, I'll take you for a wife. That would make you happy, eh?" **Megumi didn't reply, just stood there glaring at him, her eyes showing hate. **"Off you go then! Hurry it up now…"** and with forceful hands he turned her around and pinched her butt sharply. She stomped off in a similar fashion to her mistress, and when she was out of sight, she spat hatefully about the polished floor, planning to run away to get away from his "attentions". She stalked off to find her mistress, knowing exactly where she would be, since she had been running there ever since Megumi had started here…

She strode off towards them, her temper rising rapidly. Who was he, that he could treat her like that? Men! Cursed horn dogs roving around on two feet with macho attitudes, always assuming that women are to be treated like objects! She was lost in her thoughts when she ran into something and fell backwards, landing upon the hard ground. She cursed very loudly and un lady like, not expecting a gentle hand to come into her view and a deep voice saying "**Sorry! Sorry! Guess I didn't see you there; here, let me help you up…" **and was startled when she was picked her up swiftly and set her on her feet. She found her self looking upwards and staring into a pair of warm brown eyes. **"T-thank you, sir."** she said quietly, and then looked downwards, her whole posture the very picture of a demure woman. A harsh voice rang out, and an old women came into view saying **"Sanosuke you moron! Flirting with the young ladies when you should be hauling water for supper tonight!"** quickly strode over to where the two where standing. **"Shame on you Sanosuke! Don't you know? That's Miss Megumi! Princess Karou's personal servant!"** she said loudly, as she snatched Sano's sleeve and dragged him off, with them still staring at each other…. She shook her head silently as he disappeared inside the kitchen, and continued her way to find her mistress. When would _she _find time for love?


	2. A new love blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, excusing the story, which is entirely mine, because I made it! Muhahaha! Just kidding

It was another day for Kenshin, filled with attending to his small plot when whispers around him circled in the air, making the atmosphere heavy and dark. Farmers softly whispered to one another as they worked, ignoring him as he stared questioningly at them. Finally, a farmer next to Kenshin finally began to talk loud enough so that he caught on to what they were saying… "Princess Karou is having a ball a week hence from today." murmured a farmer to another and they droned on as Kenshin tuned out the rest. What did he care? The poorest farmer of the lowliest peasants get to go to a ball to try to win a princess's heart?

It was the next words they said that made him stop dead in his tracks, " - making everyone go in the land, including us…" Kenshin mechanically returned to weeding his rice plot, stunned. A sort of rumbling sound was heard, and soon a large wagon came into sight from the fields, stopping in front of the huts that the farmer's lived in. Everyone paused, for wagons meant trouble - most likely, they were bandits who had come to steal some rice or a women or two.

Kenshin's hand automatically touched the hilt of his hidden sabeto suspended at his hip, and stared speechlessly as a tall, wolfish looking man emerged and began to bark orders. "All of you - get into the wagon now!" and began to shove the nearest farmers into the wagon unceremoniously. One of the farmer's wives ran after her husband, a child on her hip when she was blocked and shoved down. Kenshin found himself being lifted from the waist and being thrown into the cart only to land on the hard floor of the wagon. Soon, all of the farmers had been rounded up, leaving only those who were disfigured or too old for Princess Karou. They left behind belongings, wives, and forlorn looking children watching them tearfully leave. The doors slammed shut, and the wagon gave a lurch and they set off for the unknown, being locked up like cattle with no food and water. With some luck, all of them would return - if they could survive the journey there and back…

Back at the castle….

Megumi had indeed found her mistress at the sakura gardens, just staring into a pond, Cat-like, Megumi crept quietly to where Karou sat, and said, "Remember the legend about this pond?" Karou shrieked, then turned around to find her personal servant laughing behind her hand, enjoying the sight of Karou's face. She stopped it quickly, and then came to rest beside Karou on the small bench near it. Karou, in a commanding voice told Megumi, "Tell me the legend again, please…" and began to look into the water. She smiled, and then began to tell the tale in a quiet voice. "Many, many years ago, there was a beautiful maiden that longed for a husband. She wandered the lands, searching and searching until she came upon this pond.

They say when she looked at her reflection in it, a man stricken with love at first sight snuck up behind her and startled her, causing her to fall into the pond. Her spirit melted with the pond's, and the man came back evening after evening to talk to the young maiden, even though she lived within the pond it self. She begged the man to find another, but he refused and eventually she fell in love with the man. The water nymphs that guarded the pond took pity upon the poor lovers, and added the man's spirit to the ponds, just as the maiden's had so many, many moons ago. Now they say that if you look upon the surface on a clear evening, you can see the two lovers, and hear the whisperings of them as they share a quiet night together.

That is how the pond became known as the "Mirror of the Lover's pond". Megumi finished telling her tale, only to find that Karou was soundly sleeping, having nodded off during the tale. Megumi smiled fondly, then gently ruffled Karou's hair, remembering all the times that she told it to Karou when she was younger. She sat up, and then glanced around the gardens to see if someone could help her lift the princess, a task that she could not accomplish alone. Then she remembered what had taken place earlier - that handsome young man bumping into her… Maybe he could help her? She shrugged off her overcoat and draped it over the Princess, making sure that she would not roll over and land in the pond, and Megumi set off, headed towards the place where she had last seen the young man.

She strode over the kitchens and found the strange man peeling potatoes, under the tyrant head cook. Megumi put on her sternest face, marched in there and calmly confronted the head cook. "I need to borrow him - now, if you don't mind…" barked out Megumi, using her iciest glare to stare down the tyrant. She quivered, then bowed and made shooing motions to Sanosuke. Megumi was feared around the castle - no one dared to refuse her anything. Sanosuke calmly followed her out of the kitchen, and when they were out of sight, Megumi burst out laughing, much to the surprise of Sanosuke. Sanosuke stared confused, slightly discomforted with this strange women - what did she want with him anyway? Megumi blushed a bit, then asked "Sorry about that earlier - otherwise the _tyrant_ there wouldn't let you out of her sight, but could you help me carry Princess Karou? I'm not strong enough to carry her by myself…" Sanosuke nodded slightly, then said, "Yes ma'am" and stared downwards. Megumi felt sorry for him, for she once had to do the same - before she became Miss Karou's servant. As they walked to the gardens, Megumi found that an awkward silence had grown between them. The quickly reached Karou, and as Sanosuke picked her up gently, Megumi thought to herself '_I wonder if those strong arms would ever hold me as tight… Bad Megumi! Bad Megumi!' _ Megumi mentally scolded herself as she led him to where Karou's own quarters lay. Other servants whispered and stared as they went by, but Megumi tried her best to ignore them.

Finally, they reached where Karou's bedroom was, and Megumi watched as Sanosuke carefully set her down and tucked her into bed. As they were walking out of her room, Megumi quietly shut the double doors and turned to walk back, but suddenly tripped - and landed right in Sanosuke's arms. The sudden addition of weight was enough to cause Sanosuke to tip over, Megumi on top of him with their lips almost to the point of touching… Megumi's eyes rolled up in her head, and she fainted, still lying in Sanosuke's arms. Using an arm, Sanosuke dragged himself and Megumi over to wall so he could prop himself up. Great - he was stuck with a fainted women in his lap and in a corridor that was almost unused, thanks to Princess Karou's orders.

He gently arranged her so that her head was lying on his shoulder, and the rest of her body was in his lap, and took a better look at her. She was very pretty - beautiful in fact. Delicate features, a rosebud mouth that was begging for him to kiss it… '_Dammit Sano! You don't have a chance in the world with her…' _Sanosuke took a peek down the corridor, and seeing as no one was coming, he leaned down and buried his face in her hair.. '_Smells like roses… I was right.._' Sanosuke this leaned back up and sat there, waiting for either one of the women to wake up, or someone to walk down this lonely way, with him just sitting there….


	3. A moment to remember

Disclaimer : Don't own any Kenshin-realated things, but I dearly wish I did... Will you indulge this baka in reading her story? Arigato!

Hours had passed, and finally Sanosuke could take it no more - neither of the women had awoken yet, and most of his body had fallen asleep under the weight of Megumi and sitting in an uncomfortable position. Sucking in a deep breath, Sanosuke leaned down and gently kissed Megumi - if _that_ didn't wake her up, he was in trouble. Megumi slowly opened her eyes, only to find Sanosuke leaning over her, gently kissing her… Her heart started to pound, and they stared into each other's eye's hopefully… When Karou's father strode angrily down the corridor, having spotted Megumi and Sanosuke locked in a kiss. With his eyes glaring hate at Sano, he grabbed Megumi's long hair and tugged it forcibly, making her gasp in pain as the room spun in front of her. "My lord!" stuttered Megumi, tears forming in her eyes from the pain, and Sanosuke just stared, goggle-eyed at the king whose wrath he had incurred. With a hard hand he forced Megumi to stand beside him, and to Sanosuke he commanded "You - prepare to be beheaded. I will _not_ have any LOW life seducing the women who is to be my queen!" Megumi's eyes widened, and she forced down the gasp that almost escaped - beheaded? "P-please sir, don't behead him - I'll… I'll consider becoming your bride if you just please, spare him…" she finished weakly and out of breath. The king turned to her, his eyes calculating her every move and trying to find her weakness. "My bride eh? You do know that I could just force you, and still kill him - but still, I shall grant your request my pet, on one condition - that you _become_ my wife, with no consideration." argued the king, his voice amused. Defeated, Megumi hung her head, but requested one more thing, knowing that she was pushing her luck by asking "Might I have a bit of time to prepare? Say…. Until the end of Miss Karou's ball? Then I could help her…" and met his eyes, pleading silently. That would give her enough time to either try and escape, or if she had to - kill herself…. If it came to that. The king nodded, then roughly grabbed her and kissed her lips hard , with none of the love and tenderness that Sanosuke's had transmuted. The king then left, dragging Sanosuke back to the kitchens, leaving a very confused and worried Megumi, waiting for Miss Karou to wake up… For she had much to do, for the ball was tomorrow….

Kenshin had long grown used to the rattling of the wagon, and being locked up in the dark - the only thing he couldn't stand was the fear of the unknown - what would happen to them? Total darkness surrounded them - and moans of pain and fear vibrated in the air, making it heavy and tense. Suddenly, the harsh rattling sound stopped and a voice was heard, barking orders. The wagon was open, and harsh, unforgiving light bombarded the farmers, making them cry out in pain. Kenshin shielded his eyes with a hand, the peered about his surroundings. Children played, dogs barked, and women gossiped and talked while they hung up their wash outside. A cold voice was heard saying "Just take 'em to the cells until the ball - but make sure you wash them first!" Strong hands painfully grasped Kenshin's upper arms, and hauled him out of the wagon, when he was doused in freezing water. He sputtered as he was dragged away, which soon turned into shivering as him and his 'guard' progressed down further and further to where the cells were located. He was tossed unceremoniously into the cell, followed by several others, who had received the same treatment. Kenshin quickly checked to see if he had his sabeto, and finding it still attached firmly to his hip sent a wave of relief over him. With a reluctant sigh he scooted over so that he was sitting against the wall, and tried to gain a fitful sleep as others murmured uneasily around him. His last thought was '_Who would ever want me as a husband?_' and he closed his eyes and let himself enter the realm of sleep….


	4. The night to remember

It was the night of the ball, and Megumi and Karou weren't having fun. Or, just Megumi seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ow! Stop poking me with those confounded pins!" yelped Karou at her snickering servent. "I wasn't trying to poke you.." admitted Megumi, eyeing up Karou. The dress was perfect, and Miss Karou looked radiant in it, even if she hated it. A small swishing sound assured Megumi that her "escape" was ready, and hidden in her pocket for later use. With wistful eyes she glanced out the window, where freedom was. '_Freedom'_ thought Megumi as she remembered what life was like before she came to the castle.

Her thoughts where interrupted when Karou grumbled, "I sure would like to get out of this dreary castle - and away from Father…" Megumi motioned for Karou to come to her, which Karou did automatically, but was shocked when Megumi whispered "Tonight Karou - I'm leaving all this behind me… I'm running away" Her eyes widened, and she stifled a gasp as she looked at Megumi's pale face, and downcast eyes. "YOUR SERIOUS?" shrieked Karou loudly, but in a quieter voice she pleaded "Please - take me with you! I won't be any trouble, and I know the castle better than you! Please…" Karou looked at her with sorrowful eyes, and Megumi nodded slowly, then the two began to whisper plans of how to escape from this, with Megumi thinking '_I'll just take that_ thing_ later tonight, and leave her - I can't take her with me, no matter what…_'

A few hours later, (and many more pinpricks and plans) it was time - Megumi stood at the edge of the ball room, watching Karou step shyly onto into the room, her head down and her eyes downcast. When all eyes were upon her, Megumi silently slid out of view, headed for the only place she knew she could be alone - the sakura gardens. She hurriedly crossed the grounds, neither glancing to the left nor the right, otherwise she would have known that a pair of brown eyes were upon her, watching her every move as she scurried passed him. With an easeful grace, he rose and swiftly followed her, his eyes curious and wondering.

Megumi strode through the doors to the garden, trying to not feel regretful as she passed the flowering trees. '_Such beauty - too bad that I won't be able to see Miss Karou find a husband…_' though Megumi sadly, and with a hesitate hand she reached for the tiny vial that held her escape - a poison of sorts, that she had created long, long ago for when the time came. She quickly uncapped it, and lifted it to her lips… When a pair of strong arms came around her and violently knocked the vial away, and a deep voice said "Do you really want to escape that badly? Then come with me - I'll protect you, Miss Megumi" and she found herself staring upwards into the same brown eyes she had encountered before - Sanosuke's. The two stood there, silently staring into each other's eyes as if waiting for the world to come crashing down upon them.

Seconds passed, and soon sounds of fighting and screams pierced the halls of the castle, and without a word Megumi broke from the embrace and strode over to a nearby saukra tree and plunged her hand inside it. To Sanosuke's surprise, her hand came out with a small, but relatively sharp dagger, and with a determined look in her eyes she began to jog to where the screams had started, with Sanosuke following behind her. Confusion spread, but Megumi remained calm, panicking slightly as she dashed to where she knew the fighting had begun - the ballroom. Assassins must have gotten wind of the ball, and were set out to kill the king and his heir, ball or no ball. Now it all came down to if she could save her or not…


	5. The capture

Pardon the shortness! I just was updating my stories, and I got this totally cute idea in my head, so I decided to draft it in somehow... Gomen though!

Kenshin had been leaning against the walls when the fighting started, cooling watching the guard's actions, planning his escape. There was no way in the seven hells he wanted to become someone's husband! As a women's scream echoed across the corridors, Kenshin's instincts kicked in, and he jumped to his feet. He glanced down the small corridor, and finding no guards in sight, drew his sabeto. With a deafening clash, he pounded the lock, shattering it instantly. Without looking back, he began to run towards the screams, his crimson hair flying behind him. Though he was a farmer now, he had once been an assassin - and still remembered the techniques used. Whoever the hell they were after, he would protect - princess or no.

The ball had been running smoothly - the guests seemed happy, and Karou wasn't even getting sick of men stepping on her feet and proudly calling it "dancing". The dance had just ended, when _they _came. First, it had been a tall, man in a tacky overcoat thing, then a small, thin girl who stuck by the man. The man held a large blade in his hand confidently, while the girl held small "darts". One of the other ladies attending the ball began to scream, which set off the whole commotion - the pair rushed at Karou, who defended herself with a platter snatched from the table, and began to search wildly for something she could use - how she wished for her bokken! Cursing herself mentally for wearing such a Kami-cursed dress, she grappled behind her, grabbing the first thing that came - which happened to be a broom. She began to whack her assailants, trying to lure them away from everyone else when she was suddenly moving, almost to the point of flying away from them. She looked up, then saw the scarred face of a man, carrying a sword and carrying her. Getting fed up of being treated like a fragile piece of glass, she did the only thing she knew how to - she swung upwards, and hit him squarely in the jaw. He cursed, then landed up on the low roof of the stable, then uncereousmonily dropped her, nursing his hurt jaw. She angrily picked herself up, then turned to face her savior, or captor, if that's what he was after. As she stared, she found that he was quite handsome indeed, and muttered "Sorry about that… M'name is Karou, if you don't already know…" He looked up from his hurt jaw, then mumbled "Its okay… I've had worse, and my name is Kenshin…" The shouts of Karou's father rang through the courtyard, ones that chilled Karou to the bone. "I want those assisains captured! Get the one that abucted Karou! I think they are on the roof - but don't get her killed!"

He hesitantly stepped near her, when she leaned over and hissed "Leave! You'll be killed! Father won't listen to me - run!" Kenshin shook his head, and said "I have nothing to live for - I'd rather die honorably, than a coward" Soon, the guards saw them and began shouting, and Karou stumbled over to the edge, pretending to need Kenshin's help when she whispered to him "Tonight, listen for the birds!" and before she could say anymore, she was whisked off, leaving Kenshin in the midst of the guards. He was told that he would be killed with his so-called "friends" tomorrow morning. For the night, he would be locked up in an outside cell - where it was the coldest and darkest. He silently accepted it all, then was lead off, remembering what Miss Karou had said - but what did it mean?


	6. The escape

When Kenshin was thrown into the cell, he found out two things - one, that that the cell was completely dark inside, with none of the dim lighting surrounding the corridor. Two, that there were others in here, because he landed on someone. As he landed, he groped franticly, trying to find if they had thrown his sabeto in here with him when he found something. Something that was very, very squishy, and then an irritable and defiantly female voice yelped and screeched, "You pervert!" and shoved him roughly. He sat up, in time to have to duck as something whistled past his head to land in the wall with a dull thud. Holding up his hands, he said "Peace! I meant you no harm!" and stood up only to find his sabeto was under his foot. He slipped, and fell right back onto his rear end with a soft thunk.

A masculine voice rang out, "Leave him, Misao." Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Thanks - I'm Kenshin, by the way." The same clipped, precise voice rang out and said "I'm Aoshi - that's Misao." Glancing ruefully around him, and seeing only darkness, he clutched his sabeto tighter. To his left he heard someone shifting around, and then passing by him in a flurry of wind. A scraping sound was heard, then several curses as someone tried to dislodge something stuck in the wall. Trying to break the silence, Kenshin asked, "So - what are you doing in here?" From the wall he heard Misao say, "Oh - we were the assassins that caused all that commotion earlier. I guess we're going to die tomorrow - and apparently, so are you." Kenshin sucked in an uncomfortable breath, then started talking to fill up the empty space. Soon, all three of the prisoners were talking, and becoming fast friends.

Three beggars stumbled through the fading light, hunched over and clothed in rags. The tallest one, (who was obviously male) held on to the arm of another, one leg covered in bloody rags. Had the guards paid any attention at all to the trio, they might have noticed the glance that passed between the three, or that the smallest beggar looked slightly similar to their Princess Karou. But, since beggars were not uncommon here, they paid them no heed, and one even threw a coin at them. Leaning low, the tallest beggar quietly whispered, "Are you sure he is in there?" The small beggar nodded, then quietly touched the dagger hidden beneath her rags. She had become practically another person, what with all the mud on her face, and the twigs in her hair. The only thing she kept of her old life was a golden locket her mother had given her, and a dagger that was forged for her by a friend. Before of course, her father had the smith put to death for being friends with her. She winced at the thought of her father, and how angry he would be when he found out that she was running way, and taking his future bride with her. Making her way over the cells, she silently beckoned the two others to shield her from view, and then picked the lock. Fortunately, it was an easy lock, rusted over and poorly made. She swiftly tugged on the door, then entered, the other beggars creeping behind her. Motioning for them to stop, she began the second phase of her plan.

As sounds were heard of people moving about, Kenshin instantly quieted, then felt his way over towards the cell door. Cupping his hands around one ear, he pressed it to the cell door and waited. A faint sound was heard, then became clearer as it went on. It was a tune that friend had taught him, a heart wrenching song about a maiden who had waited for her lover for so long, that she eventually turned to stone, clasping her hands to a rose that he had given her the day he left. The song abruptly stopped, and Kenshin began to whistle the second part of the song, where her lover returned, only to find that his true love had turned to stone. The story went on, telling how the man kissed the lips of his love one more time, then put his arms around her and begged the gods to turn him into stone, to be immortalized forever with his love. The gods granted his request, and they still stand, forever watching the sea.

"Kenshin?" hissed Karou, peering into the darkness. A hand reached out into the dim light and gently cupped her cheek. Then she heard "I am here." Karou almost sighed with relief, then fumbled around in her rags for the keys. They dropped to the floor, and as Karou was reaching for them, she heard the high whine of the alarm. Sanosuke swore vividly, and Megumi looked around frightfully up and down the hall. Karou managed to get the key in the lock, and as she was turning it, Aoshi slid next to Kenshin, peering closely at Karou. "So. You escaped alive, I see. Hmph. Fear not - neither I, nor Misao shall another attempt on your life."

Megumi gasped, but Karou only stared calmly at the assassin, and said "You'd better not. This time, I'm not wearing a dress." Kenshin chuckled, then stepped into the dim hallway. Sanosuke quietly grasped Megumi's wrist, and without a glance back dashed down hallway to freedom. Kenshin grabbed Karou's hand, then dashed after the pair, not waiting to see if Aoshi or Miaso would join them. Misao glanced hopefully at Aoshi, who coldly glared at her, not moving. Misao sighed, then started slowly down the hallway, with Aoshi by her side. As she walked, something brushed her hand, and as she looked down, she saw that Aoshi had gently clasped her hand between his. She smiled, and they began to run towards the others, each promising slightly to themselves that they'd never let go.


	7. Can it truly last forever?

Thanks for reading my fic! You've been great readers Read much and write well my friends!

Karou and Kenshin quickly found Sanosuke and Megumi, huddling by the wall like any beggar would do in a time of great confusion. As they approached, Sanosuke stood, then began studying the high wall that confronted them, with almost no known foot or hand holds to be seen. Puzzled, Karou went up to him and whispered,

"What's wrong? Can we get over?"

Sanosuke nodded, then quietly motioned for Megumi to stand, and for Kenshin to come over near him. He urgently whispered a plan to Kenshin as Aoshi and Misao appeared, still holding tightly to each other. Kenshin nodded, and Sanosuke cupped his hands together and bent over slightly. Using Sano's hands, Kenshin leapt onto the top of the wall, and crouched there, looking around to see if any guards had noticed. Seeing none, he made a swift motion to Sanosuke, who in turn strode over to Karou and whispered,

"Sorry Missy - there just isn't any other way."

And grabbed her by the waist and flung her upwards. Kenshin reached out and caught her, and pulled her into an embrace, just the two of them alone on top of the wall. Her eyes wide, she looked at Kenshin, who then leaned in and kissed her gently, then positioned her carefully in his arms. With a final look back, he slid off the wall, landing softly on the other side with Karou in his arms. Sanosuke, who noticed that Kenshin had made it safely to the other side, then reached up and jumped, catching the edge of the wall in his grasp. Maneuvering himself carefully, he managed to perch on the top of the wall, then quietly called down to Megumi. Looking up, she saw that he had grabbed the wall with one hand, and was reaching down for her with the other. She tensed herself, then jumped with all her might and latched onto Sanosuke's hand, which almost pulled him over. Struggling, he lifted her up into his lap; sweat dripping down from his head onto the worn stone. He carefully hugged her to him, then leaped from the wall, landing not too softly in a bush surrounding the outer wall. Now it was Aoshi and Misao's turn. Aoshi jumped up, then turned and waited to see if Misao did the same, his cold eyes glaring into the distance. He could see that the guards had finally noticed something going on, and where streaming through the doors, on their way to grab what looked like a couple of beggars escaping. If Misao didn't jump now, they'd get her…. Sensing the danger behind her, Misao quickly jumped upwards, her arms frantically trying to grab onto the stone, when they met only air. She felt herself falling, falling backwards into the rabble that was now close to her, reaching for her…

When a strong hand shot down and snatched her wrist and pulled her to safety. When she had realized what had happened, she found herself in Aoshi's arms, staring into his piercing eyes when he leaned in and whispered, "I couldn't bear to lose you, Misao." and kissed her. Shocked, she didn't notice that he had fallen from the wall, and was landing silently beside the others, a smug grin on his face. Karou took a fleeting last look at her once beloved home, then grasped Kenshin's hand and fled into the distance, cutting off all ties to her past. Megumi followed suit, her and Sanosuke following their beloved mistress, for now and forever. Aoshi nestled Misao in his arms, and began to sprint after them, making Misao bury her face in his chest and wrap her arms tightly around his waist. Now, they would start a new life together, forever…


End file.
